mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Rose's Ghostheaven
Si todos en el mundo solo tienen mano izquierda, no seas el cobarde que esconde su mano derecha. Oh, bring us some figgy pudding and bring it right here. Good tidings we bring to you and your kin. We wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year.' '' Nos volvemos a ver o nos acabamos de conocer, . Soy la monarca no legítima de este lugar, '''Rose, esa misma que anda en el chat hasta que la sacan a patadas.. ¿La música de fondo? Un fandub Lapiz Lazuli de Eir Aoi cantado por LeeandLie. Llámenme Rose o Rose-kyu, asd. Sobre mí No creo ser interesante. Mi nombre real no me gusta, por lo que me conocen por mi segundo nombre, Stephanie. Soy Venezolana, y no pienso dar tantos datos personales míos. Creo que soy una persona con bastante sentido del humor, pues muchas cosas que digo hacen reír, aunque bueno, me da igual. No pienso describirme como de verdad soy según otros, pero también me catalogan como edgy u depresiva, comúnmente agregándome en memes como depresiva de verdad, aunque sigo siendo pendeja. No me clasifico como emo o algo así, y no me pongo nunca del lado de nadie, sino de lo que me parece correcto. Comúnmente lo que hago es dibujar, o rolear, quizá lo que más me gusta. También edito cuando tengo originalidad y me gusta más crear personajes y eso. Soy bastante buena dibujando, supongo, pero también me gusta hacer historias y fanfics directamente. Soy bisexual aunque cambio a cada rato (?. Tengo a Kalee de waifu (???). En la vida real no destaco en nada, pero soy bastante buena en inglés y en arte. Tengo algunos problemas de salud ya sea como cansancio rápido, constante alergia y posiblemente me acerco mucho a tener ataques cardíacos. De igual forma, yo no necesito contar mis problemas, mi trabajo es atender el chat, rolear y estudiar, no hacer sentir mal a los demás con lo que me pasa, que eso quede claro. Mi color favorito es el azur o azul cielo, junto al blanco y negro. Mis animales favoritos son los zorros y los pavos reales, pero también adoro los animales árticos. Constantemente por pereza sólo ando en el chat o en Messenger, pero cuando no veo animes como Danganronpa, Shimoneta o etc. Tengo varios OC's, aproximadamente unos 28 sin contar versiones alternas ni FanCharacters, pero mis principales son Rose y Platinum. Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir. Mis juegos y eso Consola real Poseo más. Sólo pongo los que quiero. No todos son de Mario. * Super Mario Galaxy 2: Sin duda, mi juego favorito de Mario. Pues no tengo mucho que decir ya que no me acuerdo pero su historia me ha encantado hasta ahora, y a veces el juego me molesta mucho sgknmasgmh but lo sigo amando, y siempre que puedo, juego con Luigi. * Super Mario 64 DS: Un juego que me ha dado p e r e z a jugar, nunca me he interesado en terminarlo de verdad, pues es aburrido en mi opinión. * Mario Party 9: ... Este... Maldito... Juego... ME HARTA CADA VEZ QUE JUEGO ALGUNA PARTIDA. ME HACE PERDER A C A D A R A T O. Pero admito que es buen juego. * Etrian Odyssey: UNO DE MIS JUEGOS FAVORITOS. Dios, nunca pude completarlo pero siempre disfruté el juego. El problema es que nunca pude avanzarlo sin usar hacks, lo admito. Adoro a los brujos. ♥ Emulador * Mario & Luigi: Bowser Inside Story: El único de esta saga en el que he avanzado bien y eso. Un juego que siempre me entretuvo, pero, por jugarlo en emulador no pude continuar en una parte en la que tenía que soplar, algo molesto. Pero adoro este juego. * MLSuperstar Saga y MLPartners in Time nunca me llamaron la atención. Los jugué, y me aburría de inmediato, además de que me trabé en el primero y el segundo... Simplemente me amargaba. * Pokémon Blanco 2: MI JUEGO FAVORITO DE POKÉMON. Tuve una época donde mi módem se dañó y no podía venir a internet, y en ese tiempo sólo me esforcé en terminar el juego al 100%, lo que logré con esfuerzo y algunos hacks tras la liga. Mi equipo era Samurott, Zoroark, Lucario, Latias y otros que no recuerdo. Algo OP, pero igual. * Pokémon Platino: Mi segundo juego favorito. El Diamante fue el primero que jugué, pero una estupidez no me dejó avanzar. Igual que con Blanco 2, lo jugué y completé al 100%, igual con hacks tras la liga. Elegí a Empoleon, pero no recuerdo mi equipo. Indie RPG y parecidos * Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Maldito juego endemoniado estúpido. Milenios para poder terminarlo y a día de hoy no lo logro. Sólo terminé el modo fácil con CONTINUES, ¿SABEN QUÉ HUMILLACIÓN ES ESA?. * Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom: Mucho más tolerable que el anterior y más fácil en mi opinión, no fue tan complicado pero odio totalmente a la jefa final que no me ha dejado terminarlo. Lo soporto, y lo juego cuando me aburro. * Townlore/Townlore 2.0: Una mala experiencia. Un juego aparentemente aburrido aunque en el 2.0 tiene más jugabilidades, un simple pueblo aburrido con personajes semi-animales excepto la protagonista. Una cueva, universidad, oportunidad de comprar cosas... Pero es más oscuro de lo que parece. Pensar que me dejó con incomodidad, que debo admitir que me retorcía y me inclinaba a un lado, y no me sentía bien. Incluso investigué del juego lo más que pude, y pude aclarar muchas dudas excepto... Un audio... * Farewell: Un juego común tipo Yume Nikki. En este momento, sigo completándolo y debo decir que me entretiene, pero estresa. Amigos No los ordeno según mejor me caigan y se me olvidan varios, seguro. No uso símbolos para clasificar ni nada. * [[Usuario:Jake el mago|'Jake']]: O b v i a m e n t e lo iba a poner. Mi mejor amigo desde... Ni recuerdo kkkkk. Si soy sincera, soy demasiado nerviosa como para poner una buena descripción, así que hagan de que puse algo bueno aquí. (? Ayuda, me tiene secuestrada y atada a una silla frente al PC, no me deja libre y sólo tengo el chat abierto, y muchas cosas más, ayudaaaaa. (? * [[Usuario:Mordesonicspeed|'Morde']]: d a t b o i . Un buen amigo vaylador que hace series y weas épicas alv. Seguro se queja de que puse "amigas". * [[Usuario:Kirbyeevee|'Eevee']]: Otro amigo al que estoy constantemente ayudando y alegrando. ♥ Siento pereza para seguir agregando, pero puse los importantes. Galería uff qué complicado Datos insignificantes * Mido 1.58m y peso 46kg. * No es que no me gusten los dulces, pero odio las cosas severamente dulces, tales como el caramelo o miel. Me empalagan. * Y es en doble sentido, pues no soporto ver gente dulce o cursi, demasiado... Ew. * N O S O Y K A WA I I . * Odio los vegetales. De hecho, al grano. Odio muchas clases de comidas QUE CONOZCO, pues casi no conozco nada. * Adoro el pan, y mejor el pan relleno o pan de jamón, o de esos panes que saben a pizza. También lo que llaman "catalinas". ♥ * Mis sabores favoritos de helado son Ron con Pasas y Galleta. * Mi ship favorita es el BahaPlati. * No entiendo porqué todo el mundo odia a las pasas y no a las aceitunas. Malditas aceitunas. * Odio que me toquen el cuello. Siento como un cosquilleo o una sensación de que me están estrangulando o cortando. * Mis canciones favoritas son NO SCARED de ONE OK ROCK, Control de Halsey, Sarcasm de Get Scared, Left Behind y I Will Not Be Moved de DAGames y otras sin necesidad de mencionar. * Tengo severos dilemas entre Rose y Platinum, Junko y Mukuro, Kiibo y Angie, Seiko y Ruruka, y varios más. ¿Fin? Supongo que no tengo idea de qué más seguir poniendo, esto es aburrido ¿No? Debería dejar mi firma al final pero se borró... Me da igual.301x301px Bueh. T H E E N D . 358x358px